mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Series Cheats and Exploits
Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II Cheats. Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Cheat Codes Mafia II Glitches * Once you're inside Harry's Shop, go to the counter and look behind you. There will be a blue door. Walk through the door, and there will be a pile of boxes. Vito can walk through the boxes! *When you need to fix your engine and want to do it fast, make sure there is something blocking the front (or side, if you're driving an older model, like the Shubert series AB) of the car so Vito can't pop the hood open, causing him to stand there for a few seconds shorter than if the hood was open, and it will be fixed nevertheless. Mafia II Secrets *If you pick enough locks on cars, they will be unlocked all the time. *In Room Service When you are on the roof of the hotel look to the Docks there will be a ship that resembles Titanic. *If you have Jimmy's Vendetta its possible to supercharge and customize your cars in the 50s segment of Mafia II even with Vito. *If you need money and fast go to Bruski's scrapyard and drive any vehicle into the crusher (the giant machine labeled 'Mike's Beast') and operate the controls located up the stairs on the side of the machinery to earn over $400 fast. You can drive more than one car into the crusher and crush them at the same time, though some large trucks may not fit into the crusher. A random car spawns inside the junkyard within sight of the crusher that you can crush for money. If you walk away just far enough and return, a new car will respawn in the same spot to crush as many times as you want. *In Per Aspera Ad Astra, you can see the three Greaser´s hot rod in Oyster Bay. thumb|300px|right *The only keepable Greaser Hot Rod in garage is the supercharged Potomac Indian. Bruski's Scrap & Salvage Keep crushing the car that respawns in the junkyard which in turn gives you $400. Drive back out a bit and then return in a couple minutes and the car should be there again. Repeat until desired amount is reached. The Docks Sell Luxury Vehicles to Federico Pappalardo but cannot sell cheap vehicles to him. Simply park your car to the platform then walk away, some cars give as much as $4500.00 and as low as $1095 each depending on the type of the vehicle. Here is the price list of vehicles: * Ascot Bailey S200: $2497.50 * Berkley Kingfisher: $2500.00 * ISW 508: $4500.00 * Jefferson Provincial: $1600.00 * Lassiter Series 69: $1750.00 * Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood: $2585.00 * Shubert Frigate: $1750.00 * Smith Thunderbolt: $1350.00 Note: Federico Pappalardo doesn't buy wrecked and cheap cars. '''Stores You can rob stores by shooting the clerk or simply pulling a gun inside the store and taking the money from the cash register. You can also steal anything in the store's inventory. After robbing a store and leaving the immediate area for long enough and then quickly returning, the store will be empty of customers but will have police inside questioning the clerk and if you killed the clerk the store will be also empty of inventory and have a police tape across the door. Gun store clerks will pull a gun when you do and won't wait long to shoot you so you have to shoot them quickly. When robbing a clothing store, you can step outside the door and walk back inside immediately, then steal new clothes to instantly be rid of your wanted status. Category:Mafia II Category:Gameplay Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven